Red String Race
by bellesareringing
Summary: Just another cliche red string fic! Including Fem!Spain!


We sat in the living room of the house we had shared for years, the love we shared built into the foundation, yet in this moment neither of us could look at each other.

The moment, the event we had watched all our loved ones, all our friends go through had finally happened to us.

This was supposed to be a happy occasion, so many times we'd watched it appear for our friends and the happiness and ecstasy on their faces was enough to give us will to go through another day.

Except, their ribbons, strings if you may, had always led to someone they loved.. Someone they wanted to be with forever.

But as I watched my string trail out the door and down the road, and Lovino's pour into the house, I couldn't help the tears prickling my eyes.

I couldn't help the overwhelming sadness that crashed over me like a wave in the ocean.

And I was just a fish tossed around in it's force.

"Well.." Lovino started and my head snapped towards him.

"I.. I just won't follow it! We can cut it.. Stay here with each other!" I pleaded but I knew when we made eye contact what he was going to say.

After several moments of silence between us his cracked voice pierced the air, "I.. Want you to follow it I want you to find the person who's supposed to make you happy."

I shook my head and looks around, "Theres no one... Lovi there's no one I want to be with but you!"

Yet I knew he convinced, the shining tears in his eyes and the light blush covering his cheeks told me it was just as hard for him.

He opened his arms and I ran and collapses into them, letting him hold me and play with my hair, and tell me how no matter who it led to I would be the one he loved. I nodded to him and told him that the same would always apply for me.

Throughout the night we stayed in that position until in the morning I felt his arms weren't around me... They were in the kitchen.

"I made you something to eat while you looked for them." He said and even as he spoke this simple sentence I could hear the sadness he felt.

I stood and smoothed my clothes and fixed my hair, walking to him, feeling the slightest tug on my string as I went.

As soon as I got to the kitchen he took me in his arms and kissed my forehead.

"No matter... Bella, no matter where you go. Tell me you'll keep me... Keep me in a special place in your heart?"

I nodded and buried my face in his chest, finding tears falling from my eyes again.

Eventually I pulled away and wiped my eyes nodding.

"Of course you will, I'll love you no matter where it takes me."

He handed me the food and I nodded putting my bravest face on for him.

I walked out of the kitchen and every step I took cracked my heart just a bit more until the physical pain was overwhelming.

I opened the door and squinted my eyes, the sunlight and sadness I felt almost overwhelming me.

As I stepped out side and shut the door I couldn't help but wonder who could possibly be on the other side, who could possibly be better for me than my sweet sweet Lovinito.

As I walked, for miles it seemed, I was led through villages full of happy people.

The only thing that kept me moving was the slight tug on my string that told me whoever was on the end was waiting for me.

Every time I bought a tomato from a vendor I could only picture him blushing, and as men hit on me as I passed I found his face in all of them.

Nights passed when all I could do was cry and sob his name over and over, wondering who it was that had him now.

The night wore on me, and now the only thing moving me was the now incessant tugging on the string, basically pulling me.

I then became angry, why? Why wasn't I good enough for Lovino? Who was better for him and why had he been able to let me go so easily?

I finally stopped one day and cried in the middle of the streets when I realised I hadn't even kissed him goodbye.

I found myself shutting my eyes as the person pulled.

I tripped and stumbled occasionally but it didn't matter, I was coming for them.

One day as the sun set and everyone went to sleep it was like they gave up, as if I were never coming for them.

I pulled as hard as I could to assure them I was coming and started to run.

I finally reached a familiar surrounding, I found that the closer I got to the end of my string the more familiar I was with my surroundings.

I started to run as they pulled me, crying loudly.

I ran and ran, straight into the arms of the person on the other end.

I found overwhelming happiness at the sight of the person in front of me.

Although I didn't think I would love whoever was at the end.

Yet I found that I did love this person very much, I kissed them as many times as possible.

I thanked them for being so patient and waiting for me.

They gave me a perfect charming smile and I found myself sobbing as they opened their mouth and said, "I'll always wait for you Bella."

I nodded and kissed him one more time before tearfully replying, "As will I you, Lovi."


End file.
